


Its Been A Long Day

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Dating, Embarrassed Yami, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Prideshipping, Seto overworking himself, Seto trying to forget about Yami, Tired Seto, Yami comes back for Seto, Yami visiting and forever staying with Seto, angst a little, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: After a long day at work, Seto wants nothing more than to go to bed and never wake up. Upon arriving home, Seto notices a car and isn't more than a bit happy to see a certain Pharaoh





	Its Been A Long Day

Seto: *finally turns off his computer before stretching in his seat. It was 11:32 pm and he can't wait to go home and get some sleep. He gets up and starts grabbing his things before getting into his car and drives home. He was tired, stiff, sore, and sleep actually never sounded as sweet as it did now. The lights somewhat blinded him and hurt his eyes from lack of sleep and overworking so much. He knows everyone is worried about him since Yami, his Yami, returned to the afterlife. He hasn't been the same since he left. He can say he was in a relationship with the guy and he hated himself for allowing it to happen now as he can't stop from thinking, wishing Yami stayed instead of leaving him like this. He gripped the wheel tightly, he easily hated himself anymore for even daring to think of him. Not realizing just how long he was thinking, he soon found himself home. When his headlights shine into the driveway, a car was there. He stopped his car, wondering who is here at this hour. He turns off his car and being a little on edge, he approaches the door to find it unlocked. He growled as who dares try to rob him. He walked in, slowly looking around to make sure someone wasn't still here and possibly would attack him. when downstairs seemed clear, he heads upstairs. He first checked on Mokuba and to his surprised the kid was asleep. He looked around before quietly closed the door. He checked every room before he was at his own. He felt his stomach turned in a panic state as he grabs the doorknob and opens the door*

???: glad to see you home. Thought I had to go and drag you back here myself *a thick voice answered*

Seto: *he didn't need to ask who it was as he turned on the lights to see Yami on his bed* what the Hell are you doing here?

Yami: *he rolled his eyes and gets up to walk over to Seto* my cousin and I talked. Unlike him, I had someone in this time and it was you. We thought it was best if I made him king to keep the millennia puzzles from existing while I get to live and be with you. You look miserable, Kaiba...

Seto: *he looked at Yami, trying to wrap his head around this* you left to be with me... I'm way to tired to deal with this now *she shake his head as he takes off his coat and his shoes as he goes over to the bed and lays down*

Yami: *he looks between Kaiba and the door, feeling uneasy as he's starting to think this was a mistake*

Seto: you going to turn off the light and come to bed?

Yami: *he rolled his eyes but turns off the lights, closed the door, and heads over to the man before laying close to him*

Seto: *he wraps and arm around Yami and held him close as he kissed the nape of his neck before letting himself fall to darkness*

Yami: *he sighed, glad to be back* 'I miss you too, Kaiba. Sleep well my king'


End file.
